


The Bump In Our Love

by IHaveNiamFeels



Category: One Direction
Genre: Liam Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Niam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNiamFeels/pseuds/IHaveNiamFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam leaves his lover Niall Horan because he's pregnant.</p><p>Or the one where</p><p>Niall is infertile and Liam gets pregnant so breaks up with Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bump In Our Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is all fictional. None of this true. 
> 
> Feedback would be great! 
> 
> Enjoy!

The bump in our love.

 

"Niall - I just. This isn't going to work, we aren't like we use to be anymore" Liam muttered softly trying not to cry as he watched his beloved boyfriend sob loudly into his hands. Liam had his arms perched in his hoodie pockets and a beanie stuck on his head. He didn't want to do this, Niall was his soulmate and now he was giving up on him.

"You're leaving me because I am infertile aren't you? Because I can't carry a baby like I promised us both. Don't leave me because of this Liam, please. We can seek different options, l-like adoption or surrogency. Please L-Liam" Niall hiccuped, cupping the taller lads jaw as he stared at him pleadingly. Liam shook his head and forced his eyes closed to prevent himself from crying. 

"I need to focus on my football, I'm so sorry" Liam whispered, pressing a long lingering kiss to Niall's cheek before he picked up his small bag he'd packed earlier and hurried out of the room. He could hear Niall crying hysterically upstairs, calling his name as he went. As soon as he was in the car he started uncontrollably sobbing into the steering wheel and had to pull over for a moment. He just broke Niall's heart as well as tearing his own apart in the process. They'd been together for four years and friends for six and now Liam was leaving him.

Liam was bunking at Louis' house until he was able to find somewhere of his own to live. Right now he was laying on the couch staring sadly at the ceiling whilst fiddling with the string on his sweatpants. Louis knew why Liam had called it quits with Niall, it was out of fear and concern that Liam might lose Niall, but it still didn't make the decision right.

"What did I just do Louis? I've ruined our lives. I've ruined mine, I've ruined his. What have I done?" He cried, smacking his hand against his forehead. Louis let out a long sigh and wrapped his arms around Liam tightly. Even though Liam was the one who broke off their relationship, he was just as distraught about it as Louis expected Niall to be. 

"Hey, relax." Louis said softly, managing to slip into the small gap between Liam and the cushioned couch. "The way you handled it probably wasn't the most appropriate way, but what's done is done" Louis sighed. He'd sent Harry to head around to Liam and Niall's shared flat for the night just to be the person to be there for Niall. "You have to worry about this baby Liam, just think. You're going to have another life to raise in seven months, you need to take care of it." Louis ordered in a soft but slightly firm matter. 

Liam had broken off their relationship because for nearly a whole year Niall and Liam had been trying for a baby, Niall had been said to be a carrier earlier on in his life and was overjoyed when he found out. He got pregnant quite a few times but was never able to carry to full term and lost the baby every time and recently they found out Niall was infertile, but now Liam's found out he's pregnant and he can't break the news to his lover because he knows how much Niall wants to be the one who carries their baby and now he's gone and ruined it all.

Louis tucks Liam into bed that night after they'd eaten and watched a movie together and was glad to find him asleep a few hours later when he went up to check. He got a phone call from Harry discussing that Niall had informed him that he'd never give on getting Liam back. Louis rolled his eyes fondly because of course he wouldn't, the two were meant for each other. He'd fight for Zayn if the two suddenly went through a break up. 

When Zayn got home Louis went to bed after checking up on Liam and his own little girl who was fast asleep in her room. Louis remembered the day he brought her home from the hospital and he can't get over how fast time has flown, she was nearly two. 

Liam was trying to live somewhat normal, minus Niall plus a baby and it was becoming harder then he thought. Every morning he went for a slow but still energetic jog and then went to the gym for a few hours but it was starting to make Liam feel even worse then he did before. He really believed it was making his morning sickness twice as bad. But this all meant Liam had to give up his beloved football.

At his next game he was sitting on the sidelines in his oversized jumper and his long track pants, pacing back and fourth with his hands tangled into his messy hair. He looked like a train wreak and he felt his stomach clench when he saw the familiar blonde head of hair sitting up in the grandstand. He nearly threw up right then and there on the football field because the boy he'd fallen in love with was still making an effort to come to his games.

Liam leaves early before Niall can come down and talk to him and it makes him feel bad because he was already running late for his doctors appointment and he would of loved to of had Niall come with him and be the one holding his hand whilst he went through everything.

He met Louis at the front of the clinic and let himself inside before he could be fussed over to much, he hated fussing and he definitely hated being cooed over, so he wanted to get in and get out before anybody else realised he was pregnant and expecting.

Liam felt like the wait to go in was longer than the drive there, he read nearly three trashy magazines whilst they waited and then played a round of knots and crosses with Louis before he was finally called in. The doctor was eager to ask how everything was going and he made sure to inform the nurse that Louis wasn't his partner because that was the last thing he wanted right now. For somebody to mistaken himself and Louis as a 'thing' 

Liam ended up crying hysterically into Louis' shoulder when he heard the loud thump of the baby's heart beat. It was perfectly healthy and growing fabulously and it made him think of poor Niall and the many times they'd come in here and been told there was no heart beat, which somehow made the hormonal lad cry even more. 

When Liam got back to Louis and Zayn's apartment he sat in Zara's room and let the small girl head him various items and he realized why Niall wanted this so bad, he'd always wanted a baby but now he understood what it felt like to be craving to have his own. 

At four months into Liam's pregnancy, he decided to stop going to his football matches all together, which made his heart hurt slightly because his football games were the only time he got to see Niall and even though they weren't anything anymore he always liked seeing the look on Niall's face everytime his team scored. It made him think about the first time they met, the flustered look on Niall's face when Liam said he'd seen him watching him from afar was something Liam wasn't never going to forget.

Liam was curled up on the couch flipping through t.v channels when Zayn got the phone call. It was Niall questioning Zayn if he'd seen Liam, and for a moment Liam was tempted to take the phone from Zayn and sob an apology down the phone sadly, but he doesn't because he's a coward and that makes him hate himself even more.

At six months he's given up completely, he doesn't get off the couch and just cries for most of the time and whenever Niall comes over he hides in the quest bedroom, sobbing sadly because he doesn't know what to do anymore. He just feels like he's a living train wreak now, and not even Louis can help the lad out. 

He feels the baby kick not long after that and the waterworks start again. He ruined his life, he craved attention from Niall and didn't won't to carry this baby around anymore. He wanted to play football again and be able to mend everything with Niall. He hated life.

He gets sick when he's about to hit the 39 week mark and passes out at Zayn and Louis bedroom door. He's taken to hospital with a severe kidney infection. They decide to keep Liam there to moniter him through the remainder of his pregnancy and he ends up going into labor two days later.

"Niall, could you do me a favor and come down to the hospital? It's kinda urgent" Louis spoke into the speaker of his mobile as he watched Zayn place the green whistle back into Liam's mouth. "Ring me when you're at the front entrance. I'll come down and get you" 

Niall arrives quite panicked and is still nervous as Louis leads him upstair and down into the maternity ward. Louis didn't quite understand why Liam was suddenly asking for Niall but he got him nonetheless.

"What's wrong?" Niall askes when they finally reach the door Liam is behind, he could hear Zayn from the other side and suddenly feels slightly concerned for his husbands well being, he remembered him passing out at Zara's birth.

Louis doesn't even get to answer because a nurse has opened the door in a mad frenzy to get back down the hallway and Niall comes face to face with Liam, the brunette holding onto the railing as he leaned down the side of the bed, tears streaking down his face as he held the green whistle in his mouth. Zayn shot Louis a worried glare as he continued to rub Liam's back gently. 

Niall moved into the room and took Zayn's place, kneeling down to Liam's level to get a hold of the lads hand better, Liam crying out when he needed to push again sobs irrupting from his body loudly.

"Th-they won't let me p-push yet" he hiccuped squeezing Niall's hand firmly with his own, he was so scared right now. He thinks he dying and the nurses are panicking which is making Liam worried even more.

"They're worried that Liam might pass out during the birth, so their pretty panicked right now" Zayn corrected, tugging Louis close when a nurse nearly knocked him over rushing through the small door, gloves tightly secure on her hands.

"Alright Liam, you can start pushing when you feel the next contraction alright?" The nurse said softly, holding a hand on his lower back as she knelt down behind him, Niall holding the green whistle in Liam's mouth for him. 

It's a hour before Liam hears the loud cries and his body drops completely down to be supported by the mattress he's holding onto. Niall is trying not to cry because he remembers he's only here because Liam asked him to be. 

"It's a boy, congratulations Liam" the nurse yells, two others helping the barely conscious male back into the bed, cords almost instantly being hooked back onto his body, and the blanket being tucked back up over him.

"Do you have a name for this little guy?" She asked, gently going to hand him off to Liam before Louis takes him instead, passing him off to Niall. Niall's bottom lip quivers for a moment, as Louis stands up on his tiptoes to peer over Niall's shoulder.

"I wanna call him Ruari James Payne, spelt R.U.A.R.I" Liam says, arms curling under his blankets as another nurse places the nubs back in his nose and fixes the twisted I.V cord.

"That's a lovely name" she smiled writing the name down before hooking it at the end of the small crib. She then leaves with her clipboard and a perky smile on her lips as she goes.

"Ruari is an Irish name isn't it? I thought you were going to name him Riley" Zayn questioned, furrowing his brows together as he plopped down in the seat beside Liam's bed. Louis cooing over the small baby, as Liam struggled to keep his eyes open. 

"I changed my mind. I remember Niall mentioning something about that name before" Liam informed.

"Why would you use a name I suggested?" Niall frowns, pulling the baby closer because he really doesn't won't to let him go.

"Because he's yours. As lame as it sounds I broke up with you because I was scared that you'd break up with me because you were the one who wanted to carry, and honestly I didn't mean to get pregnant Niall. It was totally an accident." Liam sighed. "I'm sorry Niall, I'm so sorry" Liam sniffled, groaning at himself because he didn't want to cry. Louis chuckled slightly and gently took Ruari from Niall as the blonde lad shifted in beside Liam on the bed, curling him up against his side. 

"You should of told me. Liam honestly I've wanted kids for so long and when I was unable to carry our own, I was fine with have a child from anywhere. I would of been perfectly fine and over the moon that you were pregnant, you should of just told me" Niall said softly, pressing his fingers into Liam's hair.

"I know, I should of told you. I'm sorry." Liam sighed, hooking Niall as close as he could. He missed Niall and now he just wants to hold him as close as he can for as long as possible.

"I love you Liam, even though you broke up with me, I'm never going to give up on our relationship. I'm not going to let four years of our beautiful relationship be washed down the drain for something like this" 

"I love you too Niall, I never should of broken up with you in the first place" Liam replies, his lips meeting Niall's halfway. He hears Louis mutter a 'finally' behind him as he hooks his arms around Niall's neck.

"Let me ask you something" Louis says once the two have pulled away and Liam has Ruari curled against his chest sleeping quietly.

"Isn't Liam more dominant when it comes to making love?" Louis asked curling into Zayn's chest tiredly.

"It was a one off thing, on my birthday" Liam answers as Niall's blushes "but it was worth it wasn't it? We have a gorgeous little boy now, can't get any better then that I don't think." 

\-----------


End file.
